Princess Shadow The Deer
Princess Shadow is a helper character in Bendy and the Ink Machine: Cervine Episode. She is the princess of the Deer Domain and is often targeted by Sammy Lawrence as she is rumored to hold great power in a sealed-away sword known as the Great Diviner. She is a pacifist and would rather not fight unless she is put in grave danger. Description: In her normal mode, Shadow looks like a cartoon female deer with the standard pie-shaped eyes and large smile. She has a cinched waist and an overall hourglass figure that is similar to Alice Angel’s, but with the exception of Shadow being slightly bustier. She wears a ball gown with spherical sleeves and has a sash around her waist. The skirt is a full hoop skirt with spired patterns on the bottom that are topped with diamonds. Shadow wears a tiara with the front gem being a heart shape and the others being domes. Shadow often carries a parasol with the same pattern as her skirt and can float with it. In her Possessed Form, Shadow’s face is dripping with ink and she has a large Chelsea smile with large, venomous fangs. She has spines protruding from her back that are poisonous to the touch. Her dress is even more intricate than before, sporting several geometric patterns and a belt that looks like a ribcage. The top has a laced corset look and the same ribcage design around the neckline. The center of the ribs has a large red crystal. On her shoulders, Shadow wears some sort of pauldrons and her sleeves become bell sleeves. Shadow now wears a high Victorian style collar with spikes at the end. Her tiara is now high and pointed with a red crystal in the center, similar to the one on her chest. Later on, this Shadow was revealed to be just an evil clone created by “Lurcher” as the real Shadow came and decapitated with the Great Diviner. Quoting the Queen of Hearts, Shadow scoffs “Off with her head!” when she defeats her clone (as her dress has some inspiration from the Queen of Hearts More forms coming soon Powers and Abilities: In her normal state, Shadow appears weak and cowardly. But she is really quite the capable fighter. She can deliver powerful kicks with her hooves and has a strong backhand (As seen during her confrontation with Joey Drew) She uses her parasol as a melee weapon and can float with it. Shadow can use psychic powers only as a last resort, as it causes her physical harm. She has fangs but rarely bites, as she’s a pacifist and prefers not to fight. In her Possessed Form, she can freely control ink. Shadow also can wield the power of pure darkness and can exert it in deadly shockwaves. Her fangs are imbued with potent venom and one bite is more than likely to kill a person. Shadow can levitate and float around the battlefield. The red crystal on her chest seems to be the source of all her powers. It is said that she can turn into a divine Peryton when she needs to. In this form (only described in K. Neolis’s theorems) she grows dragon-like wings and gains a bushy tail. She now has tusk-like fangs, similar to her possessed form, with equally as potent venom. She’s now got a hold of her psychic powers and can use telekinesis to attack. In this form, she is said to be able to unlock the Great Diviner Sword. Cartoon Appearances: Shadow has appeared in several episodes, mostly as a solo role or a damsel in distress. She seems to always save herself without any need of a strong male lead. Shadow has appeared as a main character in “The Great Deer Divide” “Beat the Heat” “Royal Ball Beatdown” “Princess for Hire” “Dragon Sitting” “School Dazed” “Fantastic Gymnastics” “Truth or Deer” “Coronation Calamities” “Hairy Styles” “Cooking Good Looking” “Joyful Jousting” “Fawn Slippy” Category:Mammals Category:Female Category:Deer Category:Allies